


Chemical Reaction

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: After Hours, F/M, Fighting, Office Sex, PWP, a bit of violence, definetly rough sex, vulgar thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: She had to be the most infuriating woman he has ever met. Nigel/Kate





	Chemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.
> 
> Spoilers for season 6, before Crash.

It was late, so late in fact that the morgue was almost empty. Nigel just got his last results and wanted to close this case for good. He took the files and went to Kate's office, knowing she woul still be there. He wanted to impress her, which was a hard thing to do. She had to be the most infuriating woman he has ever met. 

Yet he wanted her more than any other woman, it could be because she challenged him. She was just so damn smart and beautiful, with those pretty blonde curls, those incredible blue eyes, her ample chest and nice figure all together. How he sometimes wanted nothing more than to silence her rants with a kiss, bend her over one of the autopsy tables and fuck her senseless.

He got hard just thinking about it. Before he entered her office he calmed himself by thinking about some of the most gruesome dead bodies he had seen. When Nigel felt calm enough he knocked once and stepped inside.

Kate looked up, eating a protein bar, asking him with her eyes what he wanted. She had that kind of power.

„I just got the last results, so we can finally finish this case, and go to bed“, as soon as the words were spoken Nigel winced at how they sounded. Kate, of course picked up on the entendre and simply raised her brows. She leaned back in her chair, chewed the rest of her snack and burned Nigel a hole in his chest with her eyes. „Well that sounded...wrong. I meant you and me could finally go home and...“, he winced again. Damn his overworked brain, who started to jumble his thoughts. Pictures of Kate being pressed face down unto her desk, while he fucked her hard, were running through his mind. 

The blonde ME was grinning a little, she loved to make him uncomfortable, call it a kinky side in her. She was the boss, and he was simply Nigel. Nigel who was damn good looking and the type of guy who could be her downfall.

„So hand me the files, and you can go home. I have a few papers that need to be finished.“, she said, holding out her hand for the files, which Nigel still clutched in his hand. He shook a bit when she talked, like she interrupted him or something. „Ah, yes of course.“, he said, handing her the files and started to leave. 

The blonde laid the files on her table and stole a quick glance at Nigels ass and mentally scolded herself. She had one rule, never sleep with someone you work with. Things would get messy and then there were problems and complications bound to happen, and, man did Nigel just turn around to look at her?

„Since you won't be leaving anytime soon, and have been here for I'd say almost 14 hourse, I could get you something to eat.“, he offered, hoping she would take it. 

A sigh escaped her lips and she nodded slowly. „But nothing sugary, or I might get ragy again and since you are the only one here, well, it won'd end pretty.“, she joked, but Nigel knew better than that. When she had her rage problem she was someone you don't wanna mess with.

„Okay, just sit tight, and I will be right back, luv“

–

About 20 minutes later he arrived with food, coming into her office and finding her walking in circles. „Have you turned into a Zombie?“, he asked, hoping to get a rise out of her. She stopped. „No, I just need to clear my head. All this paperwork makes my head hurt.“, she growled. 

There it was again, that tone, that send a tingle right into his groin. Suddenly the food was forgotten, he laid the plastik bag on the counter near the door and attacked her. He crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, and then his head flipped to the side. He tasted blood and looked at her. She was breathing hard, her breasts heaving from anger, lust, whatever, Nigel didn't know, all he knew was, fireworks. They had sparked so hard his whole body was ignited. 

Nigel had a hunch how he needed to handle Kate and backhanded her, not strong, not like she did, but enough to make her eyes grow wide. He was wearing a smug little grin on his face, because the look in her eyes was a mixture of rage and something a little more to his liking, Lust. 

This time it was her who lunged at him, crushing her lips against his, licking up the drops of blood, which still were on the side of his mouth. Nigel backed her up against her desk, his hands wounding in her hair. Tongues and teeth clashed while they both fought for dominance. He pulled her head back by her hair and could see the deep shade her eyes had gotten. „God, I want you.“, he growled and lifted her up unto the table. While Kate's mind screamed at her to stop, it was her heart, her whole body which answered. „Take me if you dare.“, the blonde whispered and freed her head, coming up to kiss him again, but opted for biting his lower lip instead. 

Nigel had never been so turned on his entire life, here he was, pressing Kate down unto her desk, making files fall down, his hands on her breasts while she hurridly opened his jeans. He wanted to take his time, but decided that could wait for the next time. He would make sure there would be one.

His cock sprang free, already hard as a rock, and she wrapped her hand around it. Nigel was bunching her skirt up around her waist and letting his right hand glide in between her legs. „Naughty Kate, already wet.“, he moaned, while she gave him the best handjob he ever received.

The blonde ME tried to hide her moan, when Nigels hand crept under her panties and he inserted two fingers into her. „Come on Kate, moan for me.“

She let go a bit, and gave him a light moan, still not completly willing to let loose. Although it was getting harder by the second, because Nigel knew what he was doing. He played her like a pro, rubbing her clit with his thumb and fingering her hard and fast.

„God“, escpaed her lips as she let herself fall back. Her hands grabbing for anything they could hold on to. Nigel smugly grinned, letting his free hand wander under her shirt to play with one of her breasts. 

She could feel the familar tingling and tigthening in her stomach, signalling her oncoming orgasm. Kate moaned Nigels name, her eyes closed, her lips parted and she was panting hard. Nigel licked his fingers clean. 

„You taste great, luv“, he complimented her, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

„Now, please turn around“, he asked, but in a commandeering manner, which had Kate already tingling again. She did as he told and was pushed down again, this time beding forward over her desk. Before she could protest or say anything, Nigel shoved his cock into her and made her gasp. He was big, and thick, well at least for such a lanky looking guy. 

„This is for all the times you tortured me.“, he rasped and started his rhythm, hard and rough, making the desk shake and Kate yelp. „Oh, I can already feel you clenching my dick. So this turns you on, huh?“, he asked and held her hips steady, hammering into her, making Kate forget her name.

There was nothing she could do, her whole world was spinning, her insides were so brutally attacked, that she even felt a slight pain. It was however not unpleasant and Kate's moans only increased. „Yes thats it, take revenge“, she clenched through gritted teeth, feeling her next orgasm quickly approaching. Nigel played with her clit and slowed down a bit, but added depth to his strokes, making her eyes roll back. „Yes, like that, take my dick“, he growled and brought her to a second orgasm, while he was close behind.

The blonde ME was moaning, panting and gasping when she came the second time. Moving against him, clenching her vaginal walls, a treat she learned and made him gasp at this. „So close“, he rasped, and hurried towards the finish line, when her muttered, „Pill“, send him into the orgasm of his lifetime, as he emptied himself in her in big heavy spurts. 

–

After they were properly dressed and her desk organized she looked at the food then at Nigel and grabbed the plastic bag. „Well you coming, or what?“

The smile on Nigels face was so big you could ligthen up a whole city. „I believe we both just did, luv?“, he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and together they left her office. „This is reheatable right, because I am starving now.“ were her last muttered words before the elevator doors closed, while they still held hands. Nigel simply nodded, his grin was still in place, which made Kate smirk as well. Maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe they could be more than partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something new. An idea I got by just recently watching season 6 of Crossing Jordan, mainly because of Brooke Smith. The Nigel and Kate chemistry is imho off the charts. So this idea plopped up and I had to write it down. 
> 
> Maybe there will be more to come.


End file.
